Bella Goes to Mutant High
by winterqween
Summary: Set after Last Stand and during alternate New Moon. Rogue never got that 'cure' and Pyro never joined the Brotherhood. Bella runs away after Jake tells her to leave him alone.


Set after Last Stand and during alternate New Moon.

Rogue never got that 'cure' and Pyro never joined the Brotherhood.

I will not bother with character descriptions or power descriptions (unless I change them some how)

My name is Bella Swan, and I have not spoken a word for a year today.

It has been exactly a year since Edward left me. Which means I turned 19 just 3 days ago.

I don't wince at his name anymore, and I don't hurt over him anymore either, but the pain of being thrown away like that is still there.

It wasn't only Edward tho, Jacob played a major part in why I ran away.

(flashback)

After 3 months of minimal communication and no talking, Charlie was going to send me to the nut house. That day Jacob came over to drop off something for his father, Billy. He tried to talk to me, but as usual, nothing was of any interest to me. Then he started talking about some of the things he remembered us doing when we were really little.

"Do you remember the mud pies we made one time?" he'd asked me, "you put worms in it 'to add more flavour' you said."

I laughed, remembering that he'd snatched one of them and eaten it. Charlie nearly fell over!

At first it was hard for Jake to get me smiling much, but as the weeks went on and we were hanging out more, it got easier to smile and laugh more. I still never spoke, and still rarely wrote messages, but we made up our own form of sign language, so we had some real way of communicating and I was interacting with people a little more.

Then one night after seeing a movie in PA, I'd nearly kissed him. It was about 6 months since Edward had left, we'd been hanging out for 3 months, I was finally over Edward and had fallen hard for Jacob, but hadn't been able to tell him for fear of rejection. I shouldn't've pulled away, but I chickened out at the last minute, and he went home.

I had Charlie call him the next day but he was sick and asleep. It was like that for a week, him never able to come to the phone, and I wasn't going to have our fathers pass on the message "hey Jake, sorry it took so long to get the courage to tell you that I love you." I was even going to get Charlie to pass the phone to me so they'd be the first words I say since Edward left.

I got sick of waiting for Jake to call me back so I drove down to La Push to see him, and there he was, happy and healthy and messing with his mates, the same ones he was supposedly scared of a week ago.

"Look Bella," he'd said, "I just can't hang out with you anymore, I don't want you coming anywhere near me again, just go home," he'd told me.

So I went home.

Packed a few things into my knapsack.

Wrote an apology to Charlie and Renee.

And left.

After several hours of driving in some random direction, the Beast gave out on me in the middle of nowhere so I just got out and kept walking. Half an hour later some guy on a bike stops and asks if I need a lift anywhere, of course I only nod and jump on and let him do the talking.

Amazingly I could still hear him as he was driving. He told me his name was Logan, and that he's on his way back to a boarding school where he's a friend to some of the teachers. He's crashing there for a few nights on his way through to somewhere, I wasn't paying much attention. He said it should be cool for me to crash for a night or two as well.

When we got there it was really late and I was tired. We were greeted at the main entrance by a woman introduced to me as Storm. When asked what my name was I started to answer "Isa.." but it caught in my throat and I didn't bother trying again.

"Well Isa, why don't I show you to a spare room, so you can dump your bag," she said as we were walking. Up some stairs and at the end of a long hallway she turned a corner and opened the first door, "I'll be back in about 10 minutes to show you the kitchen and bathroom," and left.

So far it seemed alright, but I wasn't sure how long I wanted to stay here. I didn't have the kind of money to stay at such a fancy place, and I was on the run, I didn't want them to find out who I was and call Charlie or Renee and send me home. But at least I could spend one night here.

Outside my door I could hear voices, trying to be quiet but obviously unaware I could still hear them. "I wonder who the new kid is?" one asked. "hey, can you get a read on her?" asked another. "nothing, I can't feel anything, are you sure she's in there?" answered another.

"What are you all doing? Get away from there!" I heard Storm tell them.

"Hey Storm, I can't get a read on her." "is she a new student here or just passing through?" "Do you know what her power is?" I heard them asking her.

"No, she's just passing through, hey, you can't feel her? That's odd, maybe she should see the professor tomorrow." she answered them.

She knocked on my door, "Isa, can I come in?" she asked, my response was to just open the door.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. I nodded. "ok, well, the kitchen is this way, come on."

In the kitchen she introduced me to a boy named Bobby, and apologised for having to run off. So far no one has realised that I don't speak, but I think that's about to change.

"So , Isa, where are you from?" Bobby asked.

I just shook my head, indicating 'nowhere'

"Are you going to stay here? New student?"

I shrugged, 'I don't know'

"How old are you?"

Being lazy I just drew the number 18 in some spilt sugar on the bench.

"You don't talk, do you?" he asked.

I shook my head 'no'

Just then two others walked in, a girl with black and white hair and another boy.

Bobby introduced us, "Guys, this is Isa, but I call her Whisper," I blushed at that, "and this is my girlfriend Rogue, and our mate Pyro."

"Hey, cool. Whisper. So what's your power?" Rogue asked?

I gave her a confused look.

Pyro clicked his lighter and was suddenly holding a fire ball, "Bobby's the Iceman, I got fire. Rogue can.." Just then someone came flying through the kitchen door and shoved me right on top of Rogue as we fell to the floor.

Everyone froze when they saw how we had landed, face to face, near kissing. Rogue got up and started panicking, saying it was an accident and she didn't mean to touch me.

I sat up and gave them all a confused look. 'What was she worried about?' just as Storm and Logan came running in to see what was going on.

"We were pushed, I touched her," Rogue told them. I was still sitting on the floor, so I stood up. I put my hands up as if asking 'What the hell?'

Logan came over and asked if I felt tired or drained, I just shook my head 'no' and put my hands up question again.

"Um, maybe she should see the professor tonight," Storm suggested.

Ten minutes later, Storm, Logan and I were entering the professor's office. "Isa, welcome to Xavier's School for the Gifted. I've been told that you seem to have a very peculiar gift. Did you already know that you were different before you came here? Did you already know you had a gift?" the professor asked.

I just shook my head 'no'

"She doesn't talk, I already named her Whisper." Bobby said as he came into the room.

"I touched her and I didn't take anything," Rogue added as she followed Bobby.

"And one of the other students couldn't feel her either," said Storm.

"Hmm," thought the professor, "how about I try. Lie down here for me please Isa." He gestured to a lounge just behind me and asked me to close my eyes. "I'm just going to try to talk to you."

…

"Nothing. Your mind is completely closed. It's going to take a lot to figure out what exactly your gift is and how it works and what you can do with it, but so far you seem to be a pretty powerful mental shield. No-one and nothing can get into your mind, and even some of your physical aspects are guarded.

"Would you like to stay on here, see if we can figure this out?" the professor asked me.

I just nodded 'yes'

(end flashback)

So we're back to now, I've been here for 6 months. Logan and I have weekly yoga and meditation sessions. It helps with his temper, and it helps relax me.

The professor has found that my gift is more than just a mental shield, it protects all of me from everything but a physical attack. None of the empaths can feel me, none of the psychics can see me, so it seems that my gift has grown since I was with the Cullens'. Everyone can understand what I mean when I just give simple gestures, they can't hear it in their mind, I'm not sending it telepathically, just somehow I can make them KNOW what I mean.

Even now, after half a year, no-one knows where I'm from, or what happened to make me run away from home. Pyro and I have gotten much closer too, but two strikes so far, I'm not going to risk it again, so I keep pushing him back to the 'Friend' area.

Chapter 1

Logan and I were just about finished with today's meditation when we heard the students heading the wrong way between classes, chattering about new students and a new doctor just arriving.

"Focus Isa." Logan warned me.

I gave a small apologetic wave of my hand 'sorry'

"That's alright, the last three days seem to mean something to you, and whatever it is it has you on edge, so I'll forgive you, but just this once."

I smiled 'thanks'

"I think that's the best of your gifts," Logan told me, "no noise, no voices in my head, just understanding whatever you want to 'say'"

I laughed and nodded, 'true' I looked at the clock and sighed.

"You're right," agreed Logan, "only 10 minutes left, we're not going to be able to get back into it."

Jumping up, he grabbed my hand, "come on, lets go see what all of the fuss is about."

On our way down the stairs we ran into Bobby and Pyro. Without thinking, I grabbed Pyro's hand, then remembered I was trying to keep us in the 'friend' zone and tried to drop it. He wouldn't let me.

".. and I can hear Bobby, Pyro and Logan coming in now. Whisper is always with at least one of them, so I guess you get to meet her now too.." we heard the professor talking to the new kids. "It's so good to have someone with your skills come to work in the infirmary Doctor. With all the accidents that can happen in training, we certainly need them." we heard.

"A healer?" thought Bobby out loud.

'maybe' was my answering shrug.

"And a psychic, an empath and a mind reader. With the rest of your other abilities, I'm sure you'll all fit in just fine." the professor was saying.

"Thankyou, it seems like a lovely place," answered a voice I thought I recognised.

Oh no! NO! It can't be!

"Isa, what's wrong?" asked Pyro.

I couldn't move.

"Isa?" Logan asked, "its ok, I know you don't like meeting new people, but they'll be staying here for a while, so you should at least get the intros over with." and with that he shoved me through the door and into the main entrance hall.

I just stared at them.

And they stared back.

Then Edward started to move, just one step forward, and I took one step back. I may not love him anymore, but he ripped my heart to shreds and I'm still not speaking because of it.

Then Alice stepped forward. "Bella?" she asked, in hardly more than a whisper. I looked at her and felt my eyes prick with tears.

Esme moved a little and as I looked at her a tear slid down my cheek. Then Edward was rushing forward so I stepped back again and pulled Pyro close. I flicked my thumb, like you'd flick a lighter, and Pyro knew what I wanted.

Edward froze and looked from me to the fireball Pyro was holding.

"Bella," he breathed

For the first time since he left (other than my almost-name) I spoke aloud. "Come near me and I'll have you burnt alive," I said.

Edward gazed at me, uncomprehending, as he took another slow step forward and reached out to me, "Bella," he said again, a little louder, 'oh, god I've missed you." He took another step and Alice reached forward to stop him. "Edward, stop. I think she means it."

"Isa? What do you want me to do?" Pyro asked.

I shook my head, 'nothing'

"Isa, do you know them?" the professor and Logan asked together.

I nodded 'yes'

"How?" the professor wanted to know.

It was Edward who answered, "I've been in love with this amazing young woman since the first time she tripped in the cafeteria."

I blushed, but it wasn't from embarrassment, it was from anger. Who was he to say that he's been in love with me all this time!? He told me he didn't love me, and that I wasn't good for him!

I curled up my fists, and my arms tensed 'how dare he'

"Edward, step back," I heard Jasper command.

Edward tried to step forward again and Pyro stepped in front of me. Edward didn't take it well, and Emmett had to grab him and hold him back. Edward kept struggling to get free, but I just turned away, grabbing Pyro's hand and walked out, tears silently making their way down my cheeks.

As we walked out I could hear Rosalie yelling at Edward for being such an idiot. "None of us wanted to leave Edward, but NNOOO, you made us all pack up and go coz you were to scared! 'It will be safer for Bella' you said! 'She can have a normal life' you said! 'Humans forget and move on' you said!…"

I turned to Pyro and pulled out the rarely used notebook, "WOW!" I wrote, "and I thought Rose hated me!"

With that, Pyro pulled me closer and we walked to my room with our arms around each other, as I quietly cried over the lost year and the pain of a family ripped away from me by an over-protective nut-job.

Edward's POV

I stood there in shock, Emmett's arms still holding me back as she walked out crying on Pyro's shoulder. I was trying to figure out what had just happened when I heard the shocked thoughts of Bobby and Logan, 'She spoke!?' they were thinking, 'she never speaks!?' What did they mean by that? She never speaks?

'Oh the poor dear! We hurt her so badly when we moved away,' I head Esme thinking.

Jasper and Emmett were pretty much on the same wavelength as Rose, yelling me down mentally and out loud. Alice was just shocked into silence and hurting real bad.

I felt terrible, I felt like a fool. I should never have left.

I didn't realise I had said that out loud until Rose's hand came down over my head and she yelled "DUH! That's what we've just been telling you!"

Carlisle had managed to regain his self-control before the rest of us and turned to the professor, "How did she get here?" he asked

The professor ignored what was going on in the background and answered, "Logan picked her up on the side of the road about 6 months ago, her truck had broken down. He brought her here for the night, and we discovered that she has a gift, so we asked her to stay."

"Just picked her up on the side of the road?" Esme asked, concerned.

"Yeah, just outside Seattle," Logan confirmed, "We don't know anything about her, or where she's from, and until today the only word she's ever said was 'Isa' when Storm asked what her name was."

While everyone's attention was on Logan and the professor I snuck out and followed Bella's scent to her room, where I could hear her crying and Pyro comforting her.

I never should have left.

Bella's POV

I wasn't really crying over Edward, but what I'd just heard from Rosalie. Edward had ripped away my family and sent me into such a deep depression just to protect me!? I lost everyone and everything out of some twisted sense of chivalry!? And the last year feeling worthless because he tossed me away like trash! And then to have all that happen again with Jacob!

There was a soft knock at the door, but before I could jump up to lock it Edward slowly pushed it open and stepped into the room.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," he started.

"Get the hell out!" Pyro yelled.

"Please Bella. I'm sorry for I said. I didn't want to leave. I just thought it would be safer for you. Better."

Once again Pyro spoke for me, "Well you were wrong," he said. I nodded 'I agree' then I looked at Pyro and shook my head 'but not completely' I moved the hand he was holding up a bit and placed my other on his arm, 'I got you now'

Pyro smiled at me, and Edward lowered his eyes,. He looked ashamed and sad.

Just as turned and walked out the door, I opened my mouth and said two more words to him, "Goodbye Edward."

I knew it wasn't an actual goodbye since we'd both now be at the same school again, but the significance of it was not lost on either Edward or Pyro.

I gave Edward a few minutes to get away before I started to talk again.

I told Pyro everything. Right from the first day of school, the car accident, James, my birthday party, and what Edward said to me three days after when he said goodbye. I told him of my depression, and how Jacob brought me out of it, how I started feeling towards him, how I never had a chance to tell him before he too threw me away.

Pyro sat there and held me through the whole tale, gently playing with my hair and tickling my arms. When I got to the end he stayed quiet for a while before hesitantly asking, "Are you going to leave?"

I shook my head 'no'

"Are you going to stop talking again?" he asked.

I nodded 'yes' "but I'll still talk to you sometimes, maybe Logan, but no-one else."

"OK, I can deal with that. Coz now that I know what you sound like, I don't ever want to have to miss out on hearing such a sweet sound again," he said.

I turned bright red.

"So, are they really vampires?" he asked.

I nodded 'yes'

Chapter 2

The next day was a Saturday, so there were no classes and everyone was just hanging out. Thankfully the only people who knew what had happened yesterday between the Cullens' and I were Bobby, Logan, Pyro, Storm and the professor, so no-one was asking about it.

Pyro stayed close to me, and I was really grateful.

Not long before lunch the professor called us in for a meeting. By 'us' I mean Logan, Bobby, Rogue, Kitty, Colossus, Storm, Pyro and myself. The rest of the X-Men team were out of town rounding up other mutants and friends to bring to the school. Dr Carlisle Cullen was also invited to join the meeting.

"As some of you already know," the professor started, "we.. Are being listened in on.. Isa, could you?"

I moved my mental shield around all of us so that whoever was listening in before couldn't hear any thoughts now.

"Thankyou. (Carlisle looked at me, surprised) As I was saying, we are expanding the school. Only those of us in this room will know the truth of all the new students. Some will be mutants, like the rest of the students now, a few will be vampires, like the Cullen's, and …."

"Wait!" Kitty interrupted, "they're what!?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I said vampires," explained the professor, "they don't drink from humans tho, so all the students are quiet safe. Now, may I continue? Good. And some of the new students have different abilities that set them aside in other ways. I'll explain more on that when they join us. Now, off to lunch."

And with that we all headed for the door. "Oh, and remember, the rest of the students are not aloud to know just how different the new kids are." the professor added.

That afternoon the Denali's arrived and I got my first look at the Cullens' 'cousins'

I didn't get too close tho, I didn't want to know if they had seen pictures of me that the Cullens' had kept.

As I was walking away from my hiding spot I heard Carlisle talking to the professor.

"When do they get here?" he asked.

"Tomorrow morning," the professor replied.

"They already know that we're here?" he asked anxiously.

"Yes, they do, and they've agreed to amend the treaty and find a way to share the school grounds. They don't fully like it, tho, but they are willing to try. And if it doesn't work out, they said they'd leave instead of cause trouble," the professor assured him.

I wonder who they're talking about.

Hm. I wouldn't have to wait long.

I went to find Pyro. Since talking to him yesterday, I feel even closer to him. Maybe I should just stop running from these emotions. But the problem is, I'm not sure what these emotions are, coz I'm still not over Jacob.

I lead Pyro back to my room again. Everyone says he has a hot temper, but he's always been sweet to me. I point to the yoga mats and sit down. He doesn't usually join me, but sometimes he'll watch. Not that there's anything to watch, I'm just sitting with my eyes closed and breathing. But he says he finds it interesting. I don't see how.

But instead of sitting silently I start to talk. "Have you ever fallen for someone but not been totally over someone else?" I asked him.

I could feel him moving closer as he asks "No, why?"

"I still love Jake," I confess, "but I'm falling for someone else now too."

"Well," he answered, coming even closer, "is Jake around?"

I shake my head 'no'

"Is this other guy around?

I nod 'yes'

"Then why is it so hard to figure out?"

I shrug 'I don't know'

I could feel him move in front of me so I opened my eyes. He was closer than I expected and I jumped back shocked. Pyro laughed and pulled me closer.

"Ah hell.." I said, then threw myself forward and kissed him.

The next morning was dark and overcast. So much so that I had to check the time twice before I realised we were late! We were supposed to be down in the front entrance to meet the new group of students in 5 minutes! I rolled over and shoved Pyro. Yes, he stayed with me that night! Hey! I am 19!

I gave him a sad smile 'sorry I woke you'

He grabbed me and pulled me down for a kiss which left me a little dizzy. "'Morning gorgeous" he said as he too rolled over to check the time. "Oh crap!"

We threw on whatever clothes we could find and ran. When we got to the last corner I slowed down.

"Hey, I know you hate meeting strangers, but we've got to get it over with, ok?"

Funny, it sounded almost like what Logan had said the other day! I laughed.

"What?" he asked.

'nothing' I shook my head.

We rounded the corner and walked into what looked like a standoff, Cullens' vs.. they look familiar.

I could see Edward on his knees, begging one of the young men opposite him to stop. But I couldn't see what was going on. I tried to shield Edward but it didn't work. Then I thought maybe I should shield the other guy, and Edward stopped begging.

That's when everyone noticed that Pyro and I had finally made it.

Everyone was giving us weird looks, and Edward and one of the new guys looked like they'd just had their hearts ripped out.

I looked over at Pyro, silently asking if he knew what had them looking at us like that, only to see that he had my x-large duck pyjama pants on back to front. I bit my lip to stop from laughing, but a small giggle managed to escape. Then I looked at me and went bright red. I had his shirt on half unbuttoned and showing a lot of cleavage and my purple flannel pyjama pants.

Pyro decided that that was as good a time as any to declare our relationship, saying "I'm pretty sure most of you heard her last night any way" and causing me to go an even deeper shade of red.

A loud crack came from across the room, Edward had broken the side table that he had retreated to after I freed him from whatever the other guy was doing.

That made me think of who the other guy could be, and I looked up. "This isn't fucking happening!" I said before turning into Pyro and pressing my face against his neck.

"Bella," Jacob called, "Charlie has been going nuts looking for you! Why did you leave?"

All of a sudden I was furious with him. "Why did I leave? WHY DID I LEAVE? You saw what Edward leaving did to me! Then you say almost the same damn thing he said! THAT'S why I left! First Edward, then you!" I screamed at him.

I turned and bolted, Pyro came running after me. "Hey. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Not like those two losers."

Storm came up behind us, quietly asking, "Is she ok?"

Pyro just hugged me closer and motioned for Storm to follow us back to my room, where he gave her a basic run-through of the story I'd given him the other night, while I sat curled up in his lap.

"Wow!" Storm exclaimed, "no wonder she won't talk. Oh sweetie, its alright Isa, we're your family now, and we'll never abandon you. I'm afraid you're stuck with us for good!" she tried to joke.

I looked up at her and smiled weakly, 'thanks.' I moved out of Pyro's arms and gave her a quick hug then returned to my comfy seat on my new boyfriend, "I like it here," I whispered.

Storm stood and flashed me a smile, before leaving. Just as she was about to close the door she looked back and said, "Those boys are fools, but we got the last laugh coz WE got you."

Pyro and I stayed sitting together on my bed is silence for a few minutes.

"Isa, last night, when we were talking, before you kissed me.." he started.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You said.." he stumbled over his words, "you said you still.. That you still.. And asked.."

I was confused. I looked up at him with a puzzled expression 'what do you mean?'

He sighed. "Last night, you said that you still love the other guy." He looked at me sadly, "You still love Jake."

My confusion deepened for a second, before I realised what he was really asking. Oh no.. no. I looked up at him and shook my head, 'no.' I grabbed his face and drew him closer to me and spoke with my mouth against his, "I was hurt and clinging to it and didn't know how to let go. But you helped me. Last night, you helped me. I'm with you now. I'm with you." and then I kissed him.


End file.
